


Denial

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very late piece written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> "outside" drabble challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Very late piece written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "outside" drabble challenge

She was raised with pride and responsibility, never once retreating from her duty. As the world darkened and evil threatened her home, she longed to defend her people and her land, to guard the soil that held her heart.

But once again they denied her, coddled her, ordered her to remain behind and rule in their stead should they fail and the worst comes to pass. And she relented, resigned to continually be on the outside alone within the walls of her bower, protected against her will from both risk and renown. Her life grew smaller; her isolation more complete.


End file.
